We Are Legion
}} We Are Legion is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Note: Many of these officers are involved in the quest Restoring Hope, and completing this quest will cause the opposite quest to fail. Other quests that begin in or involve the camp can be completed if they are finished first. Detailed walkthrough Upon talking to Dead Sea in the Nelson barracks, one can say that they are going to slaughter Camp Forlorn Hope. He will respond, saying that "A vow without action is breath across the lips, nothing more." This starts the quest. To complete this quest, the Courier must travel to Camp Forlorn Hope, and kill the four named officers there. Joseph Polatli, Carl Mayes, Reyes, and Alex Richards. These are the only four individuals that must be killed, the rest can be spared and the quest continues as normal. After the four are killed, the Courier returns to Dead Sea, and he will give them the Liberator as a reward for the slaughter. Quest stages Notes * Completion of this quest will temporarily allow the Courier to become leader of the Great Khans, as Papa Khan will name the Courier his successor because of completing it. Silently killing him after this exchange results in leadership, and it is one possible solution to securing the Khans' loyalty during the final battle, even if siding with the NCR. * Many soldiers at Camp Forlorn Hope can level with the player, at higher levels the player can expect to see NCR heavy troopers (near the Command tent) and NCR Veteran Rangers (in the towers). * Quartermaster Mayes walks around outside, he often has other soldiers nearby. * Dr. Richards is in the medical tent most of the time. * Tech Sergeant Reyes rarely leaves the command tent, and she does not sleep. * Major Polatli can wander, though he spends a large amount of time inside the command tent. * If you have completed Three-Card Bounty, the 1st Recon team will be in the camp, including Corporal Sterling who holds the La Longue Carabine. This may make the quest more difficult, as the camp is more heavily defended. * Completing the quest Back in Your Own Backyard by rescuing the NCR troopers or mercy-killing them will make Dead Sea permanently hostile toward the player, preventing this quest from being completed. * Completing the quest does not create a Legion presence at Camp Forlorn Hope. NCR forces will continue to spawn at the location and will only be wiped out during the epilogue. * As Restoring Hope requires the player character to kill Dead Sea and this quest requires the player to kill Joseph Polatli, these two quests cannot be completed in one play-through. However, the other quests at Camp Forlorn Hope can be completed, as they do not involve fighting Dead Sea. Behind the scenes The title of this quest is a play on words, evoking Mark 5:9 of the New Testament, in which Jesus of Nazareth conducts an exorcism. At face value, the phrase "we are Legion" means that you are working with the Legion, whose numbers are vast. However, its more esoteric meaning is written in the King James Version of the Bible: "And he asked him, What is thy name? And he answered, saying, My name is Legion: for we are many." Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Caesar's Legion quests es:Somos Legión pl:Imię nasze Legion ru:Легион имя мне uk:Легіон ім'я мені